Bookmen
by Ookami97
Summary: "Nous sommes des chroniqueurs de l'histoire, Lavi. Le savoir régit nos vies. Tu le sais, tu ne dois pas t'attacher à ceux qui t'entourent. Contente-toi d'apprendre, la connaissance se doit d'être ta seule préoccupation." [Challenge d'avril 2018 - Collectif NoName.]


Os écrit dans le cadre du **Collectif NoName** pour le challenge du mois d'avril 2018 : _« Et si votre personnage était au milieu des livres ou en train de lire ? »_

Avec ce thème, j'étais _obligée_ de parler de Lavi et de Bookman, c'était une fatalité.

Défi de l'auteur : _Quels sont les livres qui vous on marqués dans votre vie de lecteur ?_

Pour ma part et sans hésitation : _Croc Blanc_ de Jack London. C'est le premier gros roman que j'ai lu, et de temps en temps il m'arrive de me replonger dedans. Je l'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque quand j'étais en CM2 et je ne l'ai toujours pas rendu, d'ailleurs...

* * *

Août. L'après-midi était chaude, un vent au courant apaisant soufflait en haut de la cime des arbres, faisant danser les feuilles dans un bruissement alors qu'elles se frottaient les unes aux autres, avant de se laisser mourir et de s'évanouir au sol lorsque l'automne viendrait reprendre ses droits.

Cette après-midi là régnait dans la bibliothèque de l'Ordre un calme des plus grands. Seules deux personnes s'y trouvaient, deux hommes, assis face à face à une massive table en chêne, dans la pénombre rafraîchissante des lieux. À travers les sombres vitraux qui faisaient office de fenêtres, les rayons de l'astre du jour passaient difficilement, atteignant non sans mal les recoins les plus obscurs de l'immense pièce où le silence était d'or. Seul le bruissement des pages jaunies d'un livre ancien se faisait entendre de temps à autre, retentissant à peine, parfois accompagné du claquement léger d'un bouquin que l'on referme sans bruit.

À travers la fente d'un carreau brisé, un rayon lumineux s'était trouvé un chemin jusque sur la table, faisant briller les infimes particules qui le traversaient, glissant sur la peau nue du bras de Lavi qui bougeait de temps à autre pour tourner une page de l'énorme recueil ouvert devant lui. Les lèvres closes, il restait muet. On aurait presque pu dire une autre personne, tant son air concentré était inhabituel sur ses traits. De son unique œil émeraude, il parcourait les lignes, en imprimait le contenu dans son esprit avant de passer à la page suivante avec toujours autant d'application.

Face à lui, Bookman semblait presque méditer. Il tenait entre ses mains calleuses un bouquin précieux, datant probablement de plusieurs siècles, semblant avoir traversé les époques au vu de sa couverture rêche et émoussée. La bibliothèque de l'Ordre en regorgeait, des recueils de tous temps et de toutes époques, parvenant des quatre coins du globe, en toutes les langues possibles et imaginables. Une véritable mine d'or pour le maître et son apprenti qui couraient sans cesse après le savoir. C'était là leur condition de Bookmen. Une personne de la neutralité la plus absolue, faisant abstraction de toute autre chose que la connaissance, indépendants, et ne devant créer aucun lien avec ceux de leur entourage provisoire.

Et Lavi était son disciple, son héritier depuis maintenant de nombreuses années. _« Lavi »_ d'ailleurs, n'était pas son véritable nom. Son identité propre, il l'avait oubliée et effacée de ses souvenirs. Il n'était qu'une enveloppe corporelle vouée à être remplie par le savoir et l'apprentissage. Il était un observateur, et enregistrait dans sa mémoire les moindres détails de ce qu'il apprenait et découvrait, pour un jour le transmettre à celui qui se trouverait à sa place d'héritier. Le prénom qu'il arborait aujourd'hui, sous lequel il était connu de ses compagnons d'armes, était un parmi les nombreux qu'il avait pu porter, et il en aurait sûrement bien d'autres. Dès lors qu'ils quittaient un lieu, Bookman et lui, ils changeaient d'identité. Ils n'étaient personne, ils étaient plutôt une multitude de facettes, toutes éphémères, qui disparaissent dans les limbes de l'oubli pour laisser place au savoir qui régissait leurs vies.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle Lavi se retrouvait, cette après-midi d'août, au milieu des livres face à son grand-père, un pavé entre les mains, le dos appuyé contre le dossier et son œil brillant ne quittant pas les lignes. Il apprenait, enregistrait et emmagasinait les informations précieuses de l'ouvrage de sa mémoire photographique, qu'il mettait à profit depuis maintenant des années, si bien que c'en était devenu un réflexe.

Le froissement caractéristique d'une page qui se tourne se fit entendre une fois de plus. Le rouquin continuait sa lecture, l'expression toujours aussi neutre, le visage légèrement baissé, ses cheveux roux retombant sur son visage alors que son bandeau pendait autour de son cou. D'une main, il replaça ses mèches rebelles qui venaient lui chatouiller le visage, et se redressa, étirant son dos endolori par ses longues heures d'immobilité. Alors qu'il poussait un discret soupir à peine audible, le regard ferme de Bookman vint se poser sur lui, lui donnant l'ordre de se remettre immédiatement à sa tâche sans se laisser distraire. D'un coup d'œil, l'adolescent l'aperçut, et se replongea dans sa lecture reprenant sa concentration. Après tout, il était encore très jeune, et son maître avait du travail avec lui. Le rouquin était loin d'être un mauvais bougre, au contraire, cependant le vieil homme se devait souvent de le remettre en place et de lui rappeler que les membres de la lignée Bookmen ne devaient pas s'attacher et devaient garder une distance entre eux et ceux qu'il côtoyaient. Mais le jeune archiviste avait du mal. Comment pouvait-il ne pas tenir à ceux qui se battaient à ses côtés ? Alors qu'il était censé être un chroniqueur de l'histoire, il se trouvait enrôlé dans une guerre aux côtés d'exorcistes d'à peine son âge. Irrémédiablement, et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer à lui même, ils comptaient pour lui.

Fermant dans un bruit mat le livre épais et poussiéreux qu'il venait de terminer, il se saisit d'un nouveau recueil semblable à celui que son partenaire de lecture avait entre les mains. Un livre ancien, datant probablement du Moyen-âge au vu des enluminures qui ornaient sa couverture. S'attardant sur cette fresque aux couleurs rouge et or, il passa ses doigts sur les reliefs de la tranche, caressant les bouts cornés de la reliure. Alors qu'il l'ouvrit à la première page, une odeur caractéristique de poussière et de vieux bois embaumèrent l'espace. Il la senti à peine, ces effluves de vieux livres, ils les portaient sur eux.

Pendant des longues heures encore, et jusqu'à ce que le jour disparaisse à l'horizon, laissant derrière lui un ciel aux teintes pourpres, les deux hommes se tenaient assis à cette grande table, plongés au milieu des livres dans le plus grand des silences. Le savoir était comme vital pour eux, il était la raison même de leur existence, et c'était ainsi que Lavi grandissait aux côtés de son grand-père, apprenant à devenir un nouveau témoin de l'histoire, _le 49ème du nom_. Un jour, il quitterai l'Ordre et ceux aux côtés de qui il se battait aujourd'hui, il enfouirait sa peine au plus profond de son âme et oublierai leurs noms et leurs visages, fermant son œil émeraude pour étouffer ses larmes. Dans sa mémoire, ils ne seraient plus que de vagues chimères témoignant de son passé, les échos de leurs éclats de voix évincés par le savoir intarissable qui le faisait vivre.


End file.
